The present invention relates to a device for introducing substances into water.
The devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known devices a water supply element is used which communicates a water source with a water discharge member formed for example as a shower head and the like, and a substance supply element is connected with the water supply element and in turn is connectable to a substance containing container, so that a substance can be supplied from the container through the substance supply element into said water supply element to mix the substance with water for future use. It is believed that these devices can be further improved.